1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror assembly disposed with a vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle mirror assembly is disposed with, for example, an outer mirror-holder. The outer mirror-holder holds a rearview mirror. The outer mirror-holder covers a front side (i.e., with respect to a vehicle disposed with the vehicle mirror assembly) of the mirror. Two substantially L-shaped claws are disposed at sites on an upper portion of the front side of the outer mirror-holder. Two nipping claws are disposed at sites on a lower portion of the front side of the outer mirror-holder. Each nipping claw includes a pair of projecting claws. Ends of the projecting claws project in mutually opposite directions.
The vehicle mirror assembly includes a mirror angle adjusting mechanism. The mirror angle adjusting mechanism is attached to a vehicle side. The mirror angle adjusting mechanism includes a mechanism body. The mechanism body supports a plate-shaped inner mirror-holder at a site on the rear side thereof. Two upper shafts that correspond to the two L-shaped claws are formed at an upper portion of the inner mirror-holder. Two lower shafts that correspond to the two nipping claws are formed at a lower portion of the inner mirror-holder.
The outer mirror-holder is mounted to the inner mirror-holder by snap-fitting the lower shafts between the pairs of projecting claws of the nipping claws in a state in which the upper shafts are caught on the L-shaped claws. Therefore, the inner mirror-holder (i.e., the mirror angle adjusting mechanism) supports the mirror via the outer mirror-holder.
However, in such a vehicle mirror assembly, the outer mirror-holder is mounted to the inner mirror-holder simply by the catch of the upper shafts on the L-shaped claws and the snap-fit of the lower shafts between the pairs of projecting claws of the nipping claws, as described above.
There is thus the potential to be unable to maintain an excellent catch of the upper shafts on the L-shaped claws and an excellent snap-fit of the lower shafts between the pairs of the projecting claws of the nipping claws. Therefore, there is the potential for loosening (particularly loosening in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (i.e., a direction parallel to the direction in which the outer mirror-holder faces the inner mirror-holder)) to occur between the inner mirror-holder and the outer mirror-holder.
For this reason, there is also the potential for anti-chattering performance of the mirror to drop as a result of the mirror vibrating with respect to the inner mirror-holder.
In view of the aforementioned facts, it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle mirror assembly that can reduce loosening between a holding member and a mounting member and also improve anti-chattering performance of a mirror.
A vehicle mirror assembly according to a first aspect of the invention comprises: a holding member for holding a rearview mirror; a mounting member for supporting the mirror via the holding member, the mounting member being attached to a vehicle body side and mounted with the holding member; and an elastic member disposed at one of the holding member and the mounting member at a site thereon other than a mounting site where the holding member mounts to the mounting member, the elastic member being elastic and elastically pressing the other of the holding member and the mounting member.
In the vehicle mirror assembly of the first aspect, the holding member that holds the rearview mirror is mounted to the mounting member attached to the vehicle body side. Therefore, the mounting member supports the mirror via the holding member.
The elastic member, which is disposed at one of the holding member and the mounting member at the site thereon other than the mounting site where the holding member mounts to the mounting member, is elastic. The elastic member elastically presses the other of the holding member and the mounting member.
It is thus possible to maintain an excellent state of assembly with respect to the holding member and the mounting member. Therefore, it is possible to reduce loosening between the holding member and the mounting member.
It is also thus possible to suppress vibration of the mirror with respect to the mounting member. Therefore, it is possible to improve anti-chattering performance of the mirror.
A vehicle mirror assembly according to a second aspect of the invention comprises the vehicle mirror assembly of the first aspect, wherein the elastic pressing direction of the elastic member is parallel to a direction in which the mounting member faces the holding member.
In the vehicle mirror assembly of the second aspect, the elastic pressing direction of the elastic member is parallel to a direction in which the mounting member faces the holding member. Thus, it is not only possible to effectively reduce loosening between the mounting member and the holding member in the direction parallel to the direction in which the mounting member faces the holding member but also to effectively improve anti-chattering performance of the mirror when the loosening easily occurs.
A vehicle mirror assembly according to a third aspect of the invention comprises the vehicle mirror assembly of the first aspect, further including a support member for supporting the mounting member, with the elastic member being disposed at a position facing a support site at which the mounting member is supported by the support member.
In the vehicle mirror assembly of the third aspect, the mounting member is supported by the support member. Thus, it becomes unlikely for vibration to occur at the support site where the mounting member is supported by the support member. The elastic member is disposed at the position facing the support site of the mounting member, at which site vibration is unlikely to occur. Therefore, it is possible to further suppress vibration of the mirror with respect to the mounting member and to further improve anti-chattering performance of the mirror.
A vehicle mirror assembly according to a fourth aspect of the invention comprises: a holding member for holding a vehicle mirror; a mounting member to which the holding member is mounted; and an elastic member disposed at a site on one of the holding member and the mounting member other than a mounting site where the holding member mounts to the mounting member, the elastic member elastically pressing the other of the holding member and the mounting member.
A method of manufacturing the vehicle mirror assembly of the invention, in which the vehicle mirror assembly includes a holding member for holding a vehicle mirror and a mounting member to which the holding member is mounted, the method comprising the steps of: disposing an elastic member at a site on one of the holding member and the mounting member other than a mounting site where the holding member mounts to the mounting member; and mounting the holding member to the mounting member so the elastic member elastically presses the other of the holding member and the mounting member.
A vehicle of the invention is disposed with the vehicle mirror assembly of the first aspect.